


kurapika does coffee

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Coffee, Coffee as cocaine, Drugs, I dont have any knowledge of the properties of coffee beans, Lmao my coffee beans have the properties of coffee and beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smoke coffe ever day</p>
            </blockquote>





	kurapika does coffee

kurapika is a tired man. very sleepy and tored all the time and very tired like he could probably sleep qhile standfing up or be in the middle iof kicking ass and hed just fall asleep right then and there bc he was so tired and os aways so tired

kurapika needed a solution to his problem, but nothing came to mind for him. whaty was he goung to do? 

kurapika dramnk coffee every m,orning but that never deemed to help him out in his pribmel. maybe he needed more coffee 

he drank more coffe everyday day and stopped at dunin donughts how do you spell donughs everymorning. he was so tired he didnt even notice cheollo was working there but who cares 

kurapike bought like a dozen cupos of coffee and didnt share it with his husnabdn or kiddos bc he forgot he had them even tho they were right in the car with him in the way tro dunkin donuts 

a dozem cvups of coffee was not enough for kurAPIKa it didnt help him at all  
leorio was scared 

the next orning a sleey kuraoika ealked into dunkmni dnuts and irdered some more cofee, but he tild the cashier who was chrollo to not being back a dzen cuos of coffee. but to bring bqck an entire bag of coffee benas. chrollo was confused but he didnt care he just worked at dunkin donughts for shits and giggles he didnt csre who ordered what unless kortopi was asking for an espresso in which case hed tell him to fuck off but kortopi was too shott to reach the counter so that never happened 

hrollo brought back a bvag off coffee bveans are kruapima ,requested and handed the bag to the man. he left without a word. hr didnt even pay. i mean xhrollo didt csre not yet bc kortopi didnt order an espresso 

kurapika brought tje bag of coffee beans home and took out the belnader. everyone else was asleep in tyheor rooms. kurapika openeind the blender anxd threw th coffee beans n there and tunred itnon. the coffee benas began to be grinded up into a powder. leorio woke up from the noiuse and went to see what was maming the noise. he thoufhgt kurspika was puttinfg c hocoalte chips in the belander at 7 am thsts not how you make choclaote mi;k pika wtf 

leotie just kinda stared. then kurapika dumod the grou nded coffee bends out on the counter toip and got a straw fron the drwer bc they had straws how else were gon and killua supposed to drink gtheir apple juice. kuapika was going to snort the coffee beans. leorio wa scared and confused. those straws were dfor the kids

Kurapika snorted the coffee beans 

Why was he doing this 

This was nit a good idea 

And Leorio was there watxhijf what if the kids walked in on pika doing tis

At least now kurapikas tored problem was solved maybe but now he has dried coffee grounds up his nose and it felt really uncomfy. Leorio was panickibg! In the kitchen 

Kurapike then sanic zoomed off down the hallway signing the sanic theme song veru loudly. His loud singing woke up the children. The saw pika running around at the speed of sound and wete veru confused 

Pika ran somewhere outnof the house and leorio had to explain to the kiddos why they shouldbt so drugs. Killua knew what drug wete since illumi always smonked the weed but gon was like "???" 

Leorio just tools him not to set anything rhat lookks like his hair on fire 

Pika went tp the coffee shop place dunkin donuts to get more drugs I mean coffee beans 

now that pika was wide awake he noticed chrollo was tjere and was there for like a whole 24 hour shofr does this guy sleep well he was about to take a nive long nap bc pika was ready to dmack him with a chain but not in a kinky way 

Chrollo ran tf out of there before he even saw pika 

Chrollo saw slmeting much more horrifying than a red eyes kurta 

He saw kortopi riding on shalnaeks soumders ready to order an espresso 

Anyways pika ran after him but chrollo was so scarwd he ran fastwr than sanic in fear lmao what a pussy.


End file.
